ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Thumb (Episode)
Plot "That is an illegal substance!" yelled Kevin at a scientist. "Illegal, smuhlegal," said the scientist, picking up a bottle. Evan was Manymachine. He used his arm to try to suck up the substance, but the scientist grabbed the substance and the bottle got sucked in. He put it in a large purple sphere and then hammered a platform on the sphere to cover it up. The sphere came alive, and vibrated the lab. The scientist fell into an energy absorbing chamber. The robot put some sticky pads on himself, then zapped the chamber with a yellow beam. The chamber shook, and the sticky pads gave energy to the robot. The robot destroyed the whole lab with one laser. Theme song! The robot was flying through the air, and using metal tubes to suck up stuff into his body on the TV. "We should have stopped it when we could," said Evan. "It's probably not that hard to beat. We'll just attack it from all sides," said Kevin. "I have a plan. Let's each move in and try to beat it, except me. We find out it's strengths and weaknesses, then report it to me, and I'll take it from there," said Evan, and then Kevin absorbed a tree and ran to town. He made some metal stairs and ran up them, then attacked the robot with mace hands. The robot used it's spikes to block the mace hands, then sucked up the top of a building. He shot it at Kevin and destroyed the steps with a laser. "Listen, Jumbo. My team, especially my cousin, beat several guys. So don't think that we can't beat you." The robot sucked up Kevin, then absorbed him and shot him to the ground. "It's been a while since Kevin got back. I'll try to find him," said Evan, turning into Lost and Found. Him and his pets ran to town, and saw Kevin on the ground, and the robot sucking stuff up. He shot junk and soap, and the robot sucked it up. "BATTLESUIT," yelled Evan and quickly tried to turn into him, but instead, got new alien Green Thumb. "What can this guy do?" The robot tried to suck up Sharpoint, but he shot a large diamond at the tube, and it fell off. But the robot grew more tubes, and tried to suck up Evan. Evan's suit started splitting, so Evan discovered he could turn into goo. He did, and got sucked up. The robot then sucked up Kevin and Rocket and Sharpoint. Evan ungooed himself, and they watched out of a window what was happening. The robot started sucking up everything. Kevin woke up. "Better find out your powers or the town, and eventually everything else, will become toast." Evan started turning into goo again, but instead, curled up into a cylinder. Then, he grew, and four claw-like arms came out of him. A ray popped on his back, and his legs curled and stretched around the whole robot. He became a large plant-like thing with a shrink ray on his back. "Shapeshifting powers to the extreme!" said Evan, then he zapped the window, and it shrunk and a hole was now there. They all jumped out of the hole, and Evan shapeshifted back into his Martian form. "That was a bad idea," said Kevin, so Evan shapeshifted into a parachute, then Kevin put him on and pulled the string. Rocket became a parachute shape and strapped himself onto Sharpoint, and they parachuted down. The robot had absorbed Evan before he turned into his Martian form, and now had four claw-like arms. He opened a panel on his bottom, and a large shrink ray came out, and shrunk the team. The Billiontrix timed out, and the team could now see atoms and quarks and neutrons and all that. Rocket tried to stretch up, but was stuck in place. "Subatomic placement. The neutrons and plutons add solid effect to all the other substances, making them stay in place. Since we are surrounded by the energy, it makes us stay in place, too," explained Kevin. "Then let's destroy the energy," said Evan, punching an atom. He gets sucked into the atom, and sees a rocky land. Kevin comes too, and says that the substances become what they make up. Rocket and Sharpoint come, and they run through several rocky lands. Then, they go under a pizza parlor, and into it. They run into pizza quarks, and run through food lands. Sharpoint picks up a sausage bush and eats it, and there is a tiny tube of energy inside. Kevin says that that is one of the three energy tubes used to control particles, and they need to find the others. Rocket goes to a music store and finds one inside a piano key. Evan goes inside a boy's video game and finds one after the hero defeats one of the bosses. They gather inside a chair, and they combine the three energy types to create an orb. They all touch the orb, and grow to regular size. The robot is in the sky. Kevin absorbs the ground, and Rocket stretches him up. The robot holds a stun ray he invented and blasts Kevin, then Rocket stretches the stun ray down and Evan tries to stun the robot. The robot shoots a large arrow which gets stuns instead, then zaps Rocket into a ball that reduces powers. He zaps Kevin and Sharpoint to, and when Evan is about to get zapped, he turns into Green Thumb and shoots a laser at the sphere. Evan runs left and then shoots lasers at the robot, but the robot is too hard to get defeated by them. He picks up Evan with three arms, then starts an electric blast with his other one. Evan uses technokinesis to control the robot, and makes him let go and throws him to the ground. "If only I can find out what kind of substance he is made of, I could defeat him," said Evan, then he holds his hand at the robot. The robot shoots several lasers, which knock Evan into a tree. The robot then picks up Evan and slams him against his body. Evan keeps trying, and the robot throws Evan to the ground. He then shoots blue beams at all the trees, and they float into the air and combine to become a giant plant foot. The giant plant foot drops to Evan. Inside his mind, he is thinking about metal and steel. The metal fades away, and Evan imagines a laser getting shot at the steel. He controls the robot more, and the steel evolves into different kind of metal. Evan can still not find out what the robot is made of, and the giant plant foot is about to kill him. Evan thinks about Taedanite then controls the robot, and the Taedanite gets melted and gets combined with steel. "Melted Taedanite combined with steel!" yells Evan, then gets crushed by the giant plant foot. But Evan had shapeshifted into an Ectonurite and phases up through the foot, then shapeshifts to normal form. He controls the robot to peel all his steel off, then shapeshifts back to the Ectonurite. But this time, he is made of Taedanite, and is covered with dynamite. He flies into the rest of the robot, and the robot fades away. Evan shapeshifts to normal, and uses lasers to remove the stunning effect. Then the Billiontrix times out, and Kevin says it will be a long time to get the city back to normal. "1, 2, 3, not it!" says Evan, then him, Rocket, and Sharpoint run away. "Aww man," said Kevin. "I guess the new cheesecake recipe wouldn't make a difference if I try it first." Aliens Used *Manymachine *Lost and Found *Green Thumbx2 (accidental transformation first time; selected alien was Battlesuit) Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint Villains *Scientist *Robot Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes